This invention relates generally to hand held cutting tools and in particular to such cutting tools that restrain that portion of the material severed during the cutting operation.
Each year, a number of workers are injured in the electronics production field by flying materials such as component leads and wires. The materials are propelled as a result of being cut from electronic eomponents, either being readied for circuit board installation, or during the finishing process after installation. In order to reduce the possibility of injury, workers are required to wear protective clothing and eye protection. In addition to this, work areas are divided by curtains which are designed to stop flying objects.
Another area of difficulty is the loss of these materials in the device itself or other devices, causing short circuiting and other malfunctions.
The problems associated with electronic component manufacture and repair are well known in the art. A number of tools have been made to remedy these problems and reduce the hazards caused by flying objects. Generally, wires are cut by means of hand held cutting pliers. One such tool utilizes a sponge rubber-like substance filling the recessed area of the pliers, with a rough, hard surface plate affixed to each jaw of the cutter whereby a wire is gripped as it is cut. The disadvantage to this approach, is that the plates fail to adapt to irregular surfaces, thereby applying uneven pressure. The plates crush and distort softer materials that are cut, and lose their efficiency when the hard surface begins to wear and becomes smooth. Another device includes simply filling the depression in the pliers with a resilient, unspecified material which clamps around the wire when the jaws close. Depending upon the material, the device requires excessive force on the handles in order to function on heavier wire or wire with insulation. Similarly this device lacks the ability to safely and reliably restrain both large and small wire.